What is Love, Anyway?- REVISED
by Alria
Summary: When Vivi escapes from a wicked kidnapper, the only one he can trust is his old friend, Eiko. New adventures are in store for the two friends...including the blossoming feelings of true love! The same thing as the other story w/ the same name...
1. Hello and Goodbye

I'll Always Be There

I'll Always Be There

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 9 characters or settings.

Author's Note: Heh heh heh heh. I'll bet you're wondering why I have two stories that are exactly the same. Wellin a shortened form, fanfiction isn't letting me upload my original What is Love, Anyway?. I don't know why, but it freezes. So, instead of not uploading ever again, I made a duplicate of the story and put it here. This is the same story, word for word, accept that this one is uploaded and the other oneum, isn't. Okay? I'm sooooo sorry for the inconvinience, but it's the only way I could keep the story up. For you WONDERFUL people who have this story on you fav. list, I hope you find this. Once again, I'm really sorry, but it's out of my hands. Now, onto the original A/N for the beginning of the story.

Well, I got to thinking that I've written a fanfic story about every FF 9 couple I like except for Vivi and Eiko.

Now, this greatly disturbed me, for Vivi is my FAV character, and I thought he deserved a fic. I had absolutely NO idea of what

to do, until I read this story about Vivi becoming human. This intrigued me so much I had to stop and lean back in my

chairand BAM! I had a story! So for all my fellow Viko (no I didn't make that up) fans out there, this is for you. And to the

author of Our Love Will Never Fade, you saved my life! Thanx! (By the way, Vivi doesn't have anyKids in this one)

~ * ~

The sun's scorching rays beat down on the young man's back as he made his way through the crowded streets of Lindblum. His

thick, raven hair lay in unbrushed clumps down his pale face. Suddenly, without warning, his foot slipped on an old can, and

the tall youth landed on the ground, sending up a cloud of dust. He groaned and pounded his fist on the ground.

"I've been like this for god knows how long, and I STILL can't get used to these long limbs," he grumbled, brushing the long,

dark blue out of his face. Pushing himself up off the ground with his skinny arms, the young man stood up and started walking

again.

How long had he been living like this? Two years? Three years? Ten years? He wasn't sure nowso much of what had

happened was now a smeared blur in his memory. All he could remember now was the bright light, the pale cloaked figureand

the gut-wrenching pain. The young man shuddered. The pain was enough to keep him runningrunning from the pale man. We

wasn't sure exactly how long he had been running from this man, only that it was what he must do. To avoid the pain. And so

he kept moving, from town to town; a wandering vagrant.

The young man sighed. How he wished he could go back to the way things used to be. Adventuring with Zidane and the rest of

them. It was with them that he had finally felt safefinally felt loved. Why, he had even found out about where he had come

fromthough it had been quite overwhelming at the time to see black mages being produced before his eyes. He had been so

thankful to Zidane, Dagger, and everyone for being so kind to him. Everything had been so perfectand then it had all been

stripped away from him. Like a seashell plucked from the sand by the passing waves. Vivi felt his eyes water. That's what he

was, a seashell drifting helplessly among the sea. A seashell

~

Eiko, long purple hair flowing out in a wave behind her, burst through the castle door and out onto the busy streets of Lindblum.

She sighed and took a deep breath of the fresh, outside air. It was so much nicer out here than it was in that stuffy old castle.

Sure, she was grateful to Cid and Hilda for adopting herbut it just wasn't the same as her cozy little house in Madain Sari.

There she had been free to do whatever she wanted; playall the things kids enjoyed. But in the castlethere

were so many RULES to follow. Don't touch this, sit up straight, don't slurp your food. It was the same thing everyday. Why,

she was sixteen years old now, and Eiko couldn't even REMEMBER the last time she had just gone outside to have fun. And

that's what she was going to do now; go out and have fun. Whether her parent's liked it or not. And so, nodding firmly, Eiko

confidently walked out into the streets, dressed as a commoner.

The streets of Lindblum were much bigger and busier then anything Eiko could have remembered or imagined. People of all

shapes and sizes, running about and shouting at each other. Eiko smiled, the familiar coy sparkle twinkling in her emerald eyes.

Time to mingle!

Eiko readjusted her tight brown blouse and grinned confidently. She was going to be suavethe kind of woman a

man falls for in he blink of an eye. Wouldn't they have a surprise when they found out she was the princess! Yes, she was going

to put all her womanly mystery to work, toy with a few men's hearts, and then hurry home. She just had to be coolbut that

was no problem! Everything was under control!

Eiko awake from her daydream just in time to see a tall metal lamp post right before her eyes. Before she could react, her body

involuntarily rammed straight into it, and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ow! Owowowowow! Who's idea was it to put a lamp here anyway? Oww,' she moaned, a hand to the red bump forming next

to her summoner's horn. MysteriousHA!

Suddenly, a large, pale hand appeared in front of her.

"Are you alright?" asked a mellow voice. A very familiar mellow voice, in fact. Eiko would have dwelled on this thought longer

had it not been for the throbbing pain in her head. So, instead of thinking, she took the man's hand.

"Thanks," she muttered as he pulled her to her feet. Now that she was up, Eiko could see the young man more clearly. To her

surprise, the man was handsome; strikingly handsome, in fact. He had thick, ebony hair that was quite messy, but that didn't

seem to matter. The messiness seemed to add to his appeal. He wore long, tan pants, a black shirt, and a long, dark blue cape.

And he had black eyesno, wait! Eiko drew in quick breath. When the sun hit the young man's eyes, they no longer appeared

dark, but a shining gold. Golden eyesshe had never known a human to have gold eyes. She had once been friends with a

black mage with golden eyesbut never a human.

Eiko's throat clenched when she thought of the young black mage, Vivi. Everything had been going fine after the infamous

showing of I Want to be Your Canary; in which Zidane had revealed himself to be alive. Oh, the days after that had been so

wonderful; the whole gang just sitting and reminiscing old times. Oh, everything had been perfect; what with Zidane and

Dagger's wedding after that. It was like a storybook ending, everything in its place. But to everyone's dismay, this picture

perfect ending was shattered all too soon when something horrible happened. Vivi, innocent little Vivi, was kidnapped.

Eiko remembered when she had first heard the news. At first she had been shocked. Why would anyone kidnap Vivi? He had

always been to quiet and gentleit was horrible to think anyone could do something like that to him. Of course she was older

now, and understood how someone could do such an awful thing. The Vivi had been a black mage, and at the time of his

kidnapping, the only one still alive. To many, he was the symbol of the pain they suffered after the black mages killed so many

innocent people. The fact that Vivi had never taken part in the murders didn't matter; he was still a black mage. He had probably

been kidnapped by someone who hated himEiko shut her eyes tight, pressing the tears back. She couldn't bear to think of

what they had probably done to him. Vivi had been so kindso gentle. He had always been there for her; always no matter

what. He had given her the strength to join Zidane's rag-tag group, and encouraged her when no one else had. And to think that

he had died surrounded by hate and angerno one deserved that; especially Vivi.

"Umare you sure you're okay?" the young man asked. Eiko was apbruptly knocked out of her sorrowful thoughts. She smiled

meekly.

"Yeah. I was just thinking of a friend whopassed away," she said softly. The young man lowered his head.

"I lost all my friends years ago. I'm all alone now," he said in a voice no louder then a whisper. Eiko's smile widened, and she

placed her arm around the man's shoulder.

"No you're not, because now you've got me!" Eiko stepped backwards and held out her right hand. "Hi! I'm Eiko. Who are

you?" she asked in her usual sprightly manner. The young man's eyes widened.

"Eiko? YouYou're Eiko?" he asked shakily. Eiko rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah! You don't have to look so surprised. I know I'm a princess, but I'm still a person," she said firmly, still holding

out her hand. The strange man looked into her deep into her eyes; his golden ones piercing her green ones. The look on his face

was of utter longing, of sorrow and grief. The sight nearly took Eiko's breath away. Those sorrowful eyes they were exactly

likeno it couldn't be. Vivi was gone; dead. Stillthe resemblance was remarkableand eerie. Who was this cloaked

strangerand what secrets did he harbor?

~

Vivi's heart was pounding heavily in his chest. Eiko!? This lovely princess was Eiko!? To think that the one person he had

prayed for all those lonely nights was standing right in front of him! Oh, how he longed to tell her who he wasto simply stay

and TALK to herbut that was out of the question. If he told her what had happenedeven his NAMEHe would find her.

Vivi shuddered at the thought of his precious Eiko in the hands of that man. The man who had inflicted the agonizing pain on

him. The man who changed him into what he was todayVivi shook shi head. He couldn't tell her who he was. If she was

caught because of himVivi was sure that his large, human heart would break in two. And so, he locked all of his emotions

back, and shrunk away form Eiko's open palm.

"II'm sorry. I can't. NNice to meet you," he said quietly, and turned away from the baffled princess. As he walked slowly

away, he felt the familiar trickle of warm water droplets falling down his cheek. Crying, he had heard it called. But it was quite

strange, for when he "cried," his throat was so knotted that he could barely even make a sound. Humans used such strange

words

A strange feeling had come over him when he turned away from Eiko. It was something he had never felt beforeand it scared

him. When he had seen how lovely she had becomesomething had stirred within him. A desire to hold her close, and just be

near herit was overwhelming. Vivi shook his head. What was wrong with him? These human emotions were so confusingit

had been so many years and he STILL hadn't experienced them all.

Vivi wiped the tears from his cheek and quickened his pace. He didn't want Eiko to him crying

~ * ~

Well, it took me awhile, but I finished. I hope all you Viko fans out there like reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! Once

again, special thanks to LeViAtHaN2001. THANX!!!! And remember to review!!!


	2. Black Mage Revealed

I'll Always Be There

I'll Always Be There

(Part 2)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 9 characters (sniff) or settings (double sniff). 

Author's Note: I must say I was quite surprised with the number of reviews I received. ***** sniff *** **I feel so loved! Thank you all sooooo much!!! By the way, I want to give a special thanks to Sachiko, Tiger5913, and anyone else who has reviewed more then one of my fics. It's people like you who keep my glued to this computer. Oh, and one more thing. IN case you're wondering how Vivi turned humanwell, that's a major secret in the book. So don't worry, you'll find out. Okaythat's about it. Just remember I luv reviews, and any are appreciated ^.~ Enjoy!

~ * ~

Eiko watched, stunned, as the young man slowly turned his golden eyes away from hers and began walking down the dusty road, his long cape billowing out behind him in the wind. Why had he gone so suddenly? Eiko bowed her head. He probably thought she was ugly, like so many other men did. It was all because of her summoner's hornEiko felt her eyes begin to water. Ever since she had come to Lindblum, people had teased her about it. She it really so hideous that now no one even wanted to even talk to her now?

Eiko kicked a small rock out of the way and began walking. Fine. If he didn't want to talk to her, that was just FINE. If that was the case, she didn't want to talk to him, either! The fact that he was the most handsome man she had ever met didn't matterthat muchEiko sighed. Thinking of his warm, deep eyes, she couldn't help but feel her anger subsiding. What was WRONG with her? She had never had so much trouble being angry with someone beforenot even Zidane! Even HE hadn't had the same calming effect on her as this stranger did.

Eiko sighed. It was happening again. She was falling in love with someone she couldn't have. If he wouldn't even TALK to herthere was no chance at all. Why, she didn't even know his nameEiko bit her tongue as she tried to keep the tears back. God, she would have given anything to know his name

"HHey! Let go of me!"

Eiko's head popped up as if it had been jerked by a string. That voice! There was no mistaking who it wasnot after she had been thinking about him none-stop for the past five minutes. The golden-eyed stranger. Eiko turned abruptly and began running in the direction of the voice. He was in trouble! Oh, this was perfect! She would burst into the scene, summon and eidolon or two, and save the day! Then what would he have to say about her horn? Ha! This was too wonderful! It was a sure-fire way to win him over!

Eiko came tearing around and corner, and sure enough, there was the stranger. But instead of the villainous band of cutthroats she was expecting, the young man was being held captive by two armed Lindblumian soldiers! What was going on? Eiko stormed up to the scene, eyes blazing.

"What in the name of the gods is going on!?" she demanded. At once the eyes of all three of the men were on her.

"Nothing, your highness. We were just arresting this hooligan," one of the guards answered. Eiko stomped her foot.

"Arresting him! What for!?" she shouted. The guard shook his head.

"Princess, this is a soldier's businessdon't worry yourself," he muttered. Eiko snorted. He obviously didn't think she was capable of understanding military tactics. Soldiers were SO pompous now a days.

"I demand to know what gives you the right to pluck an innocent traveler from the streets and arrest him!" she roared. The guards quickly shot each other and easy glance, and then turned back to the fuming princess.

"WellWe have it on a very reliable source thatthis man isa black mage," he said. Eiko stared at the guards, dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about? How can he be a black mage? That man is clearly human! Who was your 'reliable source'a raving drunk?" she joked. The guard rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with the teenage princess.

"Our source was a young man, a noble, who was passing through this town. He said a dangerous black mage had found the means to turn himself human but still maintain his magical abilities. The traveler pointed the monster out to us, and it's our duty to lock it up before it kills anyone else," he explained. Eiko scowled and looked the tall guard straight in the eye.

"If he's so dangerous, why didn't he use his powers on you rather then be captured?" she asked. At this, the guards exchanged confused glances.

"Uhyou seeyou, boy! Why didn't you attack us?" demanded one of the guards, giving the young man a firm shake. The handsome stranger said nothing, only bowed his to the ground. The guard scowled.

"Answer me, monster!" he growled. When his captive didn't answer, the guard gave him a strong kick in the stomach. He gasped and hunched over in pain. Eiko scowled at the guards.

"Stop this! He's not the monster, YOU are! Release this man at once!" she ordered. The guards did nothing at first, but then they looked at each other with sly expressions on their faces.

"She's not the real princess, is she?" asked one of the guards. The other shook his head.

"No, she's not. And she's being such a nuisance" he sneered. Eiko's heart leapt into her throat as she became suddenly aware of the fact that she was in a dark alley. There was nothing to stop themoh, this was not good.

The two guards released the tall youth and began to advance on Eiko, swords drawn. Eiko's let out a quick scream and flung her arms across her face as she squinted her eyes shut. So much for being the heroine

"FLARE!" cried a mellow voice from behind the two guards. Suddenly, there was a bright, red flash of light blazed for an instant, and then suddenly shot forward. One of the guards screamed and duckedbut the other was hit square in the chest with the huge burst of power. He flew backwards and slammed into the rock wall with a thud. And then, the tall stranger was visible. His eyes were blazing golden as he slowly lowered his glowing hand. Eiko's eyes widened. Was the guard dead? And who WAS this mysterious man, anyway?

One of her questions was answered when the battered guard leapt up from the wall and grabbed the young man's arm, forcing it behind his back. The second guard quickly unsheathed a small knife and held its point to the youth's throat, forcing his head up. Then, with a sneer, he turned to look at Eiko.

"I knew he would be foolish enough to use magic to help you. He's nothing more then a bloodthirsty puppet without a brain or feelings. Don't worry, your highness, we'll personally see to it that he doesn't try to hurt anyone else," the guard turned to the young man, grinning wickedly. 

"You can't kill without a head."

Eiko's eyes widened as pale hand rose to her lips. They were going to kill him! Eiko felt her eyes begin to water. But why? Why was she acting this way? She didn't even know this mannot reallyand yet she was crying? She should just walk awaybut something held her back. Those golden eyes looking at her with such compassionthey were so familiar. And yet, as the two guards led the stranger away, what could she do? He had used magic that no human could have possibly done, and she still didn't believe he was truly a black magebut was there any other explanation? How was that possible, though? All of the black mages were dead!

Suddenly, a thought popped into Eiko's head. A thought that was too horrific to be trueand yet too wonderful not to consider. One little black mage might still be alivehe had never been pronounced dead. The more she rolled the idea around in her mind, the more it seemed likely to be possible Sure, there were a few loose ends, like how in the world did he BECOME human, and why he had left in such a hurry, but those could be explained. Somehow. As the realization sunk in, Eiko was overcome with emotion. Her little black mage was alive!

Vivi was back!

Eiko was surprised at how extremely happy she was. Sure, she was glad he was alive, but she was nearly ready to explode from joy. For some reason, her heart longed to be near his. She wanted to be with himtalk to himsavor his very being. Eiko shook her head. Was it possible she was falling in love with Vivi?

The thought sent a delightful shudder down her spine, and she almost laughed at loud with happiness. She was in love with Vivi! Exactly when she had fallen for the shy littlewell, he wasn't that little now, was he? Exactly when she had fallen for the rather tall black mage, she wasn't surebut now that she thought about it, she realized she had had these feelings for quite some time. That's why she had been so affected by his "death." Eiko was bubbling with joy. Imagine, a summoner and a black mage. It was so differentand yet so perfect!

Eiko smirked as the two guards disappeared in the distance. There was no way she was going to let them behead her Vivi. Somehow, she would break him out of the prison before the fateful day arrived. And then they could be together forever! Eiko began to walk down the dusty streets back to her home, the castle. Once there, she could plan Vivi's escape. Once she proved he had never even DREAMED about hurting anyone, why, they were sure to let him go. Stillit would be best to hide him for awhile until she could prove his innocence. Eiko chuckled as she though of something.Eiko Orunita had a nice ring, didn't it?

~ * ~

Finally finished part two. YEAH! I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!!! Thanks a bunch!


	3. Feelings Admitted

I'll Always Be There

What is Love, Anywat

(Part 3- Feelings Admitted)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 9 characters or settings (darny pooh)

Author's Note: I'm a spoiled author, I know. I should feel lucky to have a fair amount of reviewsBut I love them so much! So if you're reading this, please review. Or else I'll cryand you don't want that, trust me. Other than that, I don't have anything much to sayso toodles!

~ * ~

"In there, you heartless monster. I'm gonna' enjoy the execution tomorrow," the palace guard sneered as he unlocked the barred door to a small cell. He gave Vivi a small shove, and the young man stumbled into the darkness. He was just about to regain his balance when the guard gave him a powerful kick from behind. Vivi flew forwards, barely catching himself before he hit the wet, moldy ground. The cruel guard laughed heartily as the young man crawled into a dark corner.

"That's right, be a good little coward and stay there. If you're really good, maybe the executioner will make it quick," he taunted, and then began to walk away. Vivi listened as his footsteps grew softer and softer, until they finally disappeared altogether.

Try as he might, Vivi couldn't see a single thing in the darkness. Sure, he could have easily made a small globe of light to se by, but after what those guards had done to him, he didn't dare. They had sentenced him to death for using magic before, he didn't want to know what they'd do now.

Vivi sighed. Perhaps it was better this way. If he died tomorrow, he could finally stop running from the pain. The wicked pale man would never find him hereand after tomorrow, it would be too late.

Vivi pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. It was freezing in the small little cell; not to mention damp and moldy. The young mage wrapped his blue cloak tightly around his body as he sat shivering in the dark. Sohe was alone again. That seemed to be the case now a dayswandering the streets as nothing more then a homeless vagrant. He had been lonely for some long that he had thought that he was completely impartial to anyone else's troubles. The things he had seenVivi closed his eyes shut trying to forget the horrible memories. Surely, after so long, he had been hardenedthe compassion squeezed out of him like a sponge.

But when he had seen Eiko in danger, all of those forgotten emotions had come rushing back to him like a river. He remembered the wonderful times the two had had together before the pale man had taken him awayall the joy and happiness. And when he saw those glistening swords advancing on herhe had been willing to do anything to protect her. Anything.

As Vivi thought of Eiko, a familiar longing desire overwhelmed him. Vivi shook his head to try and rid himself of it, but the feeling just wouldn't go away. It's not that he didn't like ithe actually enjoyed feeling that desire to be with another personbut on a second note it scared him. Human emotions were all so strangeand this one was startlingly strong. Zidane and Dagger had often talked about a feeling called "love"was it possible this was what he was feeling now? LoveZidane had nearly gotten killed for ityet that was what he said had saved him from the Iifa tree. Could an emotion be so strong that it could have lives and destroy them as well? What is love, anyway?

It seemed hard to believeyet as Vivi sat in the darkness thinking of Eiko, he began to see how people could die for love. Why, hadn't he just used magic to save Eiko? If he hadn't helped, he probably would be on his way to another city by nowbut in his heart he knew he was glad he had stayed. Vivi sighed. Even if this wasn't loveit was certainly a wonderful feeling.

"Psst. Vivi. Is that you in there?" whispered a familiar voice from outside the bars. Vivi immediately sat up straight, eyes wide.

"WhoWho is it?" he asked shakily. The mysterious speaker snorted.

"Who else? Eiko!" she said haughtily. Vivi drew in a quick breath. He wasn't sure whether to be happy she was near him, or startled that she knew it was him. How had she figured it out? He didn't look a thing like the little black mage she used to knowNot after what that cloaked man had done to him. Vivi shuddered at the memory. Such painhe couldn't let Eiko fall into those hands. Just knowing who he really was put her in grave dangerhe didn't want that at all. Vivi shook his head. Maybe this really was lovehe had never cared so much for anybody before.

"Well, are you going to just sit there sulking, or welcome me? I had planned on rescuing youbut with an attitude like that, I'm not sure I will," she joked. Eiko pulled a small hair -pin out of her pocket, and slowly fitted it into the keyhole. It only took a few seconds before there was a faint click and the door swung open. But instead of leaving the small cell, Vivi stayed where he was.

"How did you know?" he asked. Eiko stared at Vivi blankly.

"What? How did I know what?" she asked. Vivi stood up off of the damp floor and walked and towards Eiko. His thick black hair fell down his face in clumps as he looked at her with golden eyes.

"How did you know I was Vivi?"

Eiko stared up at the tall young man, green eyes locked with his golden ones.

"Viviyou're my best friend. In fact, you're more then a best friend, at least to me. How could I not know?" she asked. Vivi's heart jumped. More then a best friend? Did that meanwas it possibleshe was in love? At this thought, Vivi couldn't help but smile.

"I should have know you would figure it out," he said. Eiko looked up at him, a concerned look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me? DoDo you not trust me?" she asked. This statement took him Vivi by surprise. Of course he trusted her! More then anybody else in the world! That's why he hadn't told herhe didn't want the one person he trustedto be hurt.

"Eiko, I trust you. You have to believe me," he said shakily. Eiko sighed and looked down at the dusty ground.

"You do, huh. Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Vivi hesitated.

"I didn't tell youI didn't want you to have to go through the pain I did," he said quietly. Eiko's eyes widened.

"What? Someone hurt you!? Just tell me who it was, and, so help me god" Eiko growled. Vivi shook his head.

"Eiko, It's alrightI'm okay now. Everything's fine," he said softly Eiko shook her head.

"No, everything's not fine! I can't seen you in foreverand all you have to say is 'someone hurt me, but everything's fine?' Vivi, you may act sweet sometimes, but you can be soAGGRAVATING!" Eiko cried. She crossed her arms and glared at Vivi, bottom lip jutted out. Oh, he had done it this time. She was not going to forget this; he didn't trust her! And yetas she looked deep into those big, shining eyesEiko felt her heart soften, and despite her "anger", a gentle smile slowly form. She could never stay mad at Vivino matter how hard she tried. Eiko looked up at the black mage, her eyes beginning to water with glistening tears.

"ViviI'm sorry. It's justI've missed you so muchand been away from you so long, I don't know what to say. I swear I've thought of you every day," Tears were streaming down her soft cheek. "Oh, Vivi. While you were away, I realized how much I really lo-" Eiko stopped in mid-word, blushing furiously. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't understand human love that well," she murmured. Vivi looked down at Eiko, his heart dropping like a rock. The sight of glistening tears on her cheekson his accountwas too much to bear. It burned at his soul, and he immediately decided that he never ever wanted to make her cry again. In fact, he never wanted to see her cry on any occasion. And he would do anything in his power to make her happy.

All at once it hit him like a lightning bolt, and the shock of it nearly knocked the breath out of his lungs. Finally, he knew what love was. Love was all the things he had felt for Eiko. The longing to be near herthe need to protect herthe desire to see her happy, and so much more. Now, he finally knewand could truly say he loved her.

Vivi slowly reached over and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. Eiko, green eyes still watery, looked up at Vivi with a puzzled look. But Vivi only smiled back at her, wiping each tear away.

"You're wrong, Eiko. I do understand human love. And even though I went through agonizing pain when I became a human, it was worth it all ten times over just to feel your cheek. EikoI love you," he said softly, feeling the salty tears building behind his eyes. Eiko stared at Vivi, a broad smile on her face.

"Oh, Vivi! I love you, too!" she cried, and threw herself into the black mage's arms. A warm, blue cloak was soon draped over her shoulders as she buried her face into his strong chest. Slowly, a big hand came down and gently stroked her soft, purple hair. Eiko wrapped her arms tightly around Vivi's waist and sighed. This was the wonderful, sensitive Vivi she remembered. He was really backand she loved him with all her heart.

As the two love birds hugged in front of the dark cell, neither one of them noticed the tall cloaked figure standing in the shadows, his beady eyes watching every move the young black mage made with a devilish sneer on his lips

~ * ~

*sniff* AWWWWW! I love VikoNeway, I hope you liked this part. Next time, you'll find out how Vivi turned human and all that good jazz. Well, I gotta go. Power to all the reviewers!!! Ta-Ta!


	4. The Painful Truth

What is Love, Anyway

What is Love, Anyway?

(Part 4)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF 9 peepsI only own the "tall cloaked stranger"

Author's Note: I thank you for the wonderful reviews, you know I love them. I just want to say that the amount of reviews I get, and what the reviews say directly influence the speed at which these chapters come out. So don't be shy! I won't bite!

~ * ~

"So, there you are, mage! I must say you've given me quite a lot of trouble trying to find you." The sickeningly familiar voice rang through Vivi's ears like a curse. His amber eyes widened in terror as they searched for the tall, dark figure he knew was standing somewhere close by. His pale skin turned even whiter, making him look almost like a ghost. It wasn't possiblehe couldn't be here. Not now. Not after he had been running for so long.

Suddenly, Vivi's attention turned to Eiko. Her beautiful emerald eyes were wide with fright, and her small hand had a firm grip on his dark cloak. She looked up at him with a worried look on her face.

"Viviwho is it?" she asked softly, her voice quivering. Vivi's fist clenched. He couldn't let that monster get his hands on Eikohe couldn't bear to see her face the madman. For years he had avoided contact with his dearest friends to keep them from harm. Was his sacrifice worth nothing? Surely the gods had a wry sense of humor. He had already endured the pain oncehad he doomed not only himself but Eiko as well to a life of it? No, it wouldn't be that wayit couldn't

Vivi took a step towards the pale stranger, eyes filled with anger and fear.

"How did you find me?" he asked with a shaky voice. The tall man chuckled, seemingly amused by Vivi's "ignorance."

"How did I find you? It wasn't that hard. Just about everyone in Gaia knows about the bloodthirsty black mage who turned himself into a human. Of course, I immediately knew it was my handy work, for who else could be a black mage gone human other than you? I hurried to Lindblum, and now I'm here. What, aren't you grateful to see me, after all I've down for you?" he asked, a hint of mocking in his voice. Vivi shook his head and slowly backed up. He had finally found him.

Eiko, shaking slightly from the fear in Vivi's eyes, gently tugged at his shirtsleeve.

"ViviVivi what's wrong? Who is that?" she asked once more. This time, the cloaked man heard the young princess, and he took a short, almost mocking bow.

"Forgive me, your highness. I didn't realize you were there. I am Ravendor," he said, a coy smile on his lips. "And I am a master in the art of black magic."

Eiko's eyes widened in surprise. Black magic!? Only black mages could do that, and this man was clearly human. He didn't even have a golden sheen to his eyes. How could one such as he possess the powers of black magic? Eiko must have looked visibly bewildered, for Ravendor's grin only broadened.

"My dear, you look confused," he shot a coy glance at Vivi. "I'm surprised you haven't explained it to her, mage. I'm sure you remember," he snickered. A cold, icy shudder shot down Vivi's back. Oh, he remembered all right. It had been the only thing on his mind for the past years. The pain

~

(Enter flashback)

Vivi sat on the cold, wooden floor, his whole body shaking like a leaf in the wind. His big, round, golden eyes were the only thing that could be seen under his tall black mage hat, and he absent-mindedly wrung his large, gloved hands. A dark, numbing terror enveloped his mind as the young mage shook. He had never felt such pure horror.

Vivi was in a small, rectangular room. The only light was from a small burning candle and the shining moon outside. The young mage huddled in a dark corner. Everything had happened so fast. One minute, he had been walking down the streets of Alexandria, and the next a large, canvas bag had been thrown over his head. After that, he remembered nothing until he had opened his eyes in the dark room. And now here he was, cold, alone, confused, and scared. He had no idea where he wasand he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Vivi yelped when a large, oak door burst open sending a sea of light into the dark room. In the doorway stood a tall man with blond hair and a black cloak draped over his shoulders. He sneered at the little mage, a devilish grin on his lips. Vivi lowered his head and tried to push himself farther into the wall to get away from the stranger. A cold laughter echoed through the air.

"Oh, don't worry, little one. It'll only hurt for a few minutes," the cloaked man snickered. Vivi let out a quick whimper. He had never felt so terrified in his life. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know that he couldn't let this man get a hold of him. Doing the only thing he could think of, Vivi lifted his two hands towards him.

"FLARE!" he cried, and a burst of power shot force. But instead of destroying the cloaked man, the spell simply disappeared when it hit him. Vivi's eyes widened. How could a human do such a thing? The stranger shook his head and wagged his finger as if he were reprimanding a small child.

"Nice try. But I'm afraid there's no way to fight me. Now, come here and be a good little mage. I assure you, it will cause you less pain to cooperate," he said. When Vivi remained crouched in the corner, unmoving, the cloaked man sighed and lifted his hand. A small, black stream of magic shot out of his fingers and soared towards Vivi. Upon contact, the black strands roughly picked little mage and lifted him off the ground. As the magic coursed through his body, it felt as if needles pricked at him from every which way. Vivi whimpered with pain as he slowly floated to the man. He would have cried out, but he didn't want to give this monster the satisfactory of knowing his pain. All at once, the magic dropped Vivi down on the ground in front of the man. The black magic slowly floated out of his body as he lie panting on his the ground. He would have liked to rest for a good half-hour, but the tall stranger gripped his blue coat and jerked him to his feet. As Vivi stood, his stomach queasy from the black magic, it was all he could do to keep from falling over. The stranger crossed his arms and looked down at him.

"I told you it would be easier to cooperate. You mages are so thickheaded. Now, come on," he ordered, turned around, and began to walk away. This time, Vivi was so shaken he couldn't help but follow at his heels like an obedient dog. The man led the small mage into a larger room, this one rimmed with glowing candles. There were no windows in this room though, and the only door was the one they had just walked threw. Vivi shuddered when he heard the click of a key locking that only door. There was no way out. He was trapped.

Suddenly, rough hands grabbed Vivi by the shoulders and spun him around. With a jerk he was stopped, facing the tall man. He scowled down at the young mage.

"You're a lot smaller then the other mages," he muttered. Vivi's heart pounded in his chest.

"Other m...mages?" he murmured. The stranger laughed, cold eyes dancing.

"Of course! How else did you think I could have black magic?" he chuckled. Vivi's eyes widened.

"But" he stammered. The blond man sneered wickedly.

"How? It's quite easy, actually. I simply sucked the power from the mages and absorbed it into me," he explained. Vivi shook his head, shocked.

"ItIt's impossible to draw the power out a black mage. Everyone knows that," he gasped. The man's dark eyes shimmered.

"I didn't draw the power from mages. I drew it from humans," he snickered. Vivi let out a quick yelp and stepped backwards. It couldn't be!

"You turned them into humans!?" he cried. Suddenly, his foot landed on something behind him. Glancing down to see what it was, he felt his breathing quicken in terror. There, lying crumpled under his foot, as the remains of an old, tattered black mage's hat. 

That was all the confirmation he needed. He was going to be turned into a human, and then drained of his power. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"As I said before, mage, if you cooperate, it will be less painful. And once I have all your power, I promise to give you a quick, painless death," he said. Before Vivi could say another word, the man's hand was up in the air. This time, however, instead thin black spirals, one, gigantic beam shot out at Vivi. In a spilt second, it slammed into Vivi's chest.

Nothing could have prepared the little mage for this. It felt as if a thousand bolts of lightning were coursing through his body, ripping him apart. Dark power stretched him every which way, pulling at his fingertips and toes. Before he had forced himself not to cry out. Now, his ear-piercing screams sliced through the silent room. This was unlike any pain he had ever endured. It cut at him from inside and out. Oh, just to make it stop. That monster could have his power, if he only stopped the pain! But it continued, the gut-wrenching agony.

For what seemed like hours Vivi stood there, screaming at the top of his lungs. Ever so gradually, the pain began to subside. Slowly, it dwindled and dwindled until finally, it was completely gone. For a few seconds, Vivi stood, his mind numb and his limbs quivering. And then, like a silent falling star, the young mage collapsed to the ground.

His eyes closed, his chest heaved to try and get enough air. He was only barely conscious, almost every part of his body enveloped by a cold numbness. Everything that wasn't numb was in agonizing pain. And as Vivi lay, gasping on the floor, a small, glistening drop trickled down from his eye.

What was that? It felt like a raindropbut it wasn't raining. Why were his eyes blurry? Using what little strength he had, Vivi slowly lifted his frail hand to his cheek. His eyes widened when he saw his hand. It not longer wore a glove, and it was much smaller. His hand was now a strange pink color. The color of skinhuman skin

Still not quite believing the reality of what was going on, Vivi lifted his hand to his eyes and gently drew the small droplet of water on his finger. He slowly moved his finger before his eyes which were still blurred. There, on the tip of his finger, was a small, clear drop. It looked like a shimmering crystal as it caught the candle's light. Vivi bit his lower lip. He had seen similar drops on Zidane and Dagger's faces. He was truly human now.

The sorrow that filled him was overwhelming. As a black mage, emotions were dull, simple things. They could induce fear, sadness, and happiness, but on small scales. But this sorrow, completely untamed and tremendous, took over his entire mind. No wonder humans acted so passionately. 

Suddenly, Vivi felt the firm hands of the stranger grip his shoulders and lift him to his feet. His large mage's hat fell off his head and onto the dusty floor, the only thing covering the poor quivering boy was his blue cloak. A strand of jet-black hair rolled down in front of Vivi's face. Hairanother human quality.

As the wicked man lifted his left hand, preparing to drain the young mage of his powers, something in Vivi's mind screamed at him to do something. He couldn't die herealone and hurt. He had things to live for. Zidane, Dagger, Steinerand Eiko. Eiko, his dear, dear friend. He had to get out for her!

The man placed his pale hand on Vivi's chest, preparing to suck the power out of him. But, before he had a chance, the young boy weakly lifted his own hand and placed it on top of the monster's. And then, using the last bit of strength he could muster, Vivi called forth his power.

"FFlare!" he cried. A tremendous surge of power erupted form Vivi's hand, being absorbed straight into the man's hand. The monster let out a blood-curdling scream as he flew back. Without the man's support, Vivi collapsed to the ground, this time a smug grin on his face. There was a loud thump as the man's head slammed against the nearest walland then there was silence. Vivi closed his eyes. The sound of the monster's faint breathing could still be heard, but he was clearly not getting up anytime soon. Vivi sighed. Good. He needed the rest, for he had a long journey ahead of him

~ * ~

That was a long onewow. I know most of that was a flashback, but I actually liked this chapter a lot. So, now the secrets out, and you know what happened to poor little Vivi. What will happen next time? Will Ravendor finally get his chance to drain away Vivi's magic? And what will Eiko have to say about it? Oh, one more thing. Since I had to delete my original story, my reviews are all gone. I would love you forever if you would review this story. It would mean the world to me! Thank you!!!!!!!


	5. 

What is Love, Anyway

What is Love, Anyway?

(Part 5)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF 9 characters or settings.

Author's Note: (Sigh) My review box looks so empty. I used to have so many(sniff) I'llI'll be okay. But I'm begging you, PLEASE review. It'll make me so very happy!! J !! Anyway, I'm trying to build up my reviews again, so I would really appreciate it. UmThat's all I have to sayso enjoy!

~ * ~

Vivi was clenching his fist so hard his round knuckles were a snowy white. This man, Ravendor, had taken away everything he held dear. His home, his friends, and almost his magic! Vivi scowled at Ravendor as the tall monster laughed menacingly.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it, mage? What, about ten years? You gave me a nasty jolt back then. I still have the scar. But in attacking me, you only displayed your full range of power. When I awoke, I knew I had to have that magic," he said, grinning wickedly. "You sealed your own fate by escaping, in a way." Eiko scowled at Ravendor.

"I don't know who you are, but nobody talks to Vivi that way!" she growled. Ravendor looked at her quizzically.

"Really. And what are you going to do about it? Kill me?" he asked. Eiko eyes narrowed into deep green slits.

"If you did anything to hurt him, or are planning on it, I just might. I don't care how good you are at black magic, my eidolons will do that job," she snarled. Vivi felt the hairs on his arm prickle when he saw the familiar, bloodthirsty look in Ravendor's eyes. If Eiko didn't stop, there was going to be a battle. And, considering Ravendor had the combined powers of untold amounts of black mages, he was pretty sure who would win. Vivi couldn't let Ravendor take someone as dear as Eiko away from him. Not when they had just found each other again. Vivi loved her more than life itself, and he wasn't about to let that be stripped from him like a balloon caught in the wind. And so, in an act to protect Eiko, Vivi stepped defiantly in between the two opponents. Ravendor looked at him with a scowl.

"Get out of the way, mage! I'll get to you when I'm finished with this little brat," he snarled. Vivi stood, unmoving, golden eyes fixed firmly on Ravendor.

"No."

Ravendor looked at Vivi with a startled look on his face.

"What? Do you dare challenge me? When I captured you, I told you it would hurt less if you cooperated. The same is true now," his lips curled into a wicked sneer. "You know what I can do."

Vivi stood, unwavering.

"I love this woman more than anything in the world. If I let her die, I could never forgive myself. I don't care what you do to me," he snarled. Ravendor help up his hand, and it began to glow a dull black.

"Love? Puh. You are a soulless killing machine. You don't have feelings, only the desire to destroy. You can't feel love," he said coldly. Vivi felt his knees quiver as he forced back the tears. Could Ravendor be right? So many had been hurt by the black magesso many families torn apart. So many hated and loathed him for what he was; a monster. And EikoVivi bit his lower lip so hard it drew blood as he tried to keep the tears back. How could Eiko love something as vile as him? Vivi's shoulders sank, and he bowed his head. Perhaps Ravendor was right.

Ravendor sneered at Vivi.

"There's a good mage. Now, stand still while I complete the task you interrupted me from," he ordered. Vivi sighed. It was probably better this way. After he died, there would be no more back mages. No more hurt and painit was better that way. He had nothing left to fight forif Eiko didn't care about him. It was over.

Suddenly, Vivi felt a light touch on the back of his shoulder. What? Startled, Vivi turned to see what was going on. There, staring up at him with green eyes filled with concern, was Eiko. A lone tear rolled down her soft cheek, and Vivi felt a tinge of sadness deep in his heart. He had vowed earlier to never make her cry againhe had promised to always make her smile. The sight eating away at him, Vivi slowly lifted his hand to her face and wiped the tear away. But before he could draw his hand away, Eiko placed her hand on it, forcing him to leave it against her cheek. The princess closed her eyes and squeezed his large hand, letting it caress her cheek.

"That's not true, Vivi," she whispered, her voice like soft clouds. "I know you love me. And I love you; more then you can imagine. Not listen to that monster. You can feel love; better then anyone I know. Please, please don't give up now. I love you," she whispered. Vivi stared down at her, and as he gazed into her warm green eyes, he felt himself soften. Eiko, his precious Eiko, believed in him. That in and of itself was all he needed to continue. Vivi smiled.

"EikoI love you, too. Forgive me," he said. Eiko grinned, her eyes still wet from crying.

"Of course. How could I say no to those eyes? Vivi, I don't know what that man did to you, but I want you to know that whatever you choose to do about him, I'll be by your side," she said. Vivi sighed.

"You don't know what that means to me. I'll need all the strength I can get to defeat him," he explained. Eiko smiled and gave his hand a small kiss.

"Then, good luck. May the gods protect you." She murmured, and then gently let his hand go. Vivi, filled with new hope and vigor, turned to face the enemy of his past.

Ravendor stood, arms crossed, looking quizzically at Vivi.

"Touching, really. But how are you planning on defeating me? You know I'll simply crush you," he said. Vivi clenched his fists.

"You think you're so powerful, but I will show you that love will always prevail," he said firmly. A coy grin curled on Ravendor's lips.

"My, my, how cliché. But I find it quite amazing you actually believe you have a chance at winning. Hmmwe shall see who's ideals are stronger; great magical abilities or your petty emotions," he said. Vivi nodded.

"Fine by me," he growled. The two stood for a few moments; eyes locked in a dangerous scowl. Then all of a sudden, Ravendor whipped his hand out and hurled a large fireball at Vivi. Vivi quickly dodged, and it harmlessly hit the wall behind him. The fateful battle had begun.

Back and forth the two exchanged spells, neither making a direct hit. By then the walls were hopelessly charred, splattered with hideous black splotches. After only a few minutes, the two opponents were both drenched with sweat and dusk. Vivi was breathing heavily, his chest heaving in and out. As Eiko watched, she began to get worried. Vivi looked really exaughsted. She knew he probably wanted to fight on his ownbut she couldn't let him get hurt. If anything happened to himEiko squeezed her eyes shut. Nothing would happen. Vivi would be just fine. And so, Eiko watched on, forcing herself not to interfere. She had to let him do this on his own.

"FFLARE!" Vivi cried, sending a burst of energy towards Ravendor. The powerful man artfully dodged the blow, sending it harmlessly past his shoulder. Vivi, soaked to the bone with sweat, felt his shoulders sink a little lower. He was truly exaughsted. It was clear he couldn't keep this kind of attack power up much longer. It was taking everything he had to draw the power for his spells. How much longer did he have until his strength gave out completely? 

Vivi, muscles straining to the max, barely dodged being hit by a blast of ice. Vivi groaned softly. His legs ached so badly he could barely stand. One could only push himself so hardand Vivi had hit his limit a while back. 

Vivi watched, powerless, as Ravendor rose his hands a second time. They glowed a brilliant black color as he pointed his fingers at Vivi. The mage's eyes widened in terror. There was no way he could avoid it, the muscles in his legs simply refused to move. This was itthere wasn't any way out. He was going to be hit by the black lightning.

Vivi watched as a stream of coal-black magic shot out of Ravendor's fingers like a cannon. The beam hit Vivi square in the chest. The force in the blow was so great, that it lifted Vivi off of his feet and sent him flying. When the black mage's back hit the thin stone wall, the magic didn't hesitate. Like an unstoppable force the black power threw Vivi against the stones. He could feel the rock cracking and breaking against the force, and he gritted his teeth as he felt the rock shards slicing into his back. With one sudden surge of power, there was a deafening crack as the rock wall split open under the force.

The black magic threw Vivi to the outside ground like a ton of bricks. Vivi lay where he fell, gasping for breath. His clothes were horribly tattered from the sharp rock shards and were coated with warm blood. A sharp, throbbing pain in his right arm took his breath away as he lay limp on the warm grass. Everything inside of his body ached with pain, and simply breathing was agonizing. 

"VIVI!!!"

Eiko's desperate cry echoed in his ears. Soon, the young mage felt tender hands against his dusty, sweaty cheek. Vivi smiled inwardly. This was surely the touch of an angel. Suddenly, Vivi felt a warm, wet drop land silently on his cheek. It rolled slowly down the side of his face, mixing with the sweat and dusk. Vivi felt his soul crumbling. How he longed to hold Eiko close to him and tell her not to cry. He didn't want her to cryher smile was too beautiful for her to cry. He couldn't bear to know she was crying

Eiko gently leaned over and placed her lips to his ear.

"I'm here. Hang on, II'll make it better. We're going to go get you some strong healers, and everything will be okay. Just hang on a little longer."

Her voice sounded so desperate, so terrified. Vivi felt the familiar wall of tears building up behind his amber eyes. He didn't want her to be sad, not now or ever. She was too beautiful to hide behind a mask of tears. If only he had the strength to tell her. Tell her how much he loved her. His feelings were bubbling within him like an ocean. Vivi felt a wet tear roll down his cheek. But he couldn't tell her. He was too weak, too wounded to even make a sound. As the tears of frustration rolled down his cheek, Eiko tenderly wiped each one away. For a few moments, Eiko sat there and washed each sparkling drop away with her gentle touch. Vivi sighed inwardly. Was he in heaven? He had to be, if he was being caressed by an angel.

Suddenly, Eiko let out a quick scream as her soft hands were yanked swiftly away from Vivi. He heard a dull thump as she landed on the ground about two feet away. All at once, a firm hand grabbed Vivi by the shirt collar and yanked in up off of the ground. The black mage's amber eyes flew up with shock as a tremendous surge of pain pulsed through his tattered body.

The first thing Vivi saw was Eiko, standing a few feet away, tears streaming down her angelic face.

"Ravendor, what are you going to do to him? Pleaselet him go. You have enough power, just let him go," she pleaded. Ravendor scowled at her.

"I will do nothing of the sort. First, I am going to drain him of his power. Then I am going to throw him over the edge of this cliff," he said, motioning with the hand that wasn't holding Vivi towards the rocky drop behind him. Vivi, every muscle in his body throbbing, turned his head to look behind him. Sure enough, the soft grass dropped abruptly down a steep crescendo. Slowly, a plan hatched in his mind. If he could manage to use his weight to pull Ravendor overtrue, he would be sacrificing his life as well, but he was as good as dead in Ravendor's hands anyway. It might just work

Vivi's gaze slowly turned to Eiko. She was staring at him with big, teary eyes, her soft cheek smeared with dirt. If he managed to throw Ravendor over, he would be protecting her from his wrath. She could live, and be happyand smile. Eiko would be free to smile forever. Vivi did his best to manage a smile. It didn't matter if he wasn't there to see her in person, for he knew he would always be with her in her heart. And so, his decision made and too weak to say his good-bye in words, Vivi closed his eyes.

_Eiko, I love you. You taught me how to feel, how to breathe, how to live. And I would rather die now, knowing that you love me, then live a hundred years without you. Do not cry for me when I'm gone, for you're too beautiful to hide behind a mask of tears. I will always be with you in your heart, and every time you smile, your radiant smile, I will be smiling, too. Farewell, my dear angel, I promise we will meet again._

And with that last prayer, Vivi grabbed the back of Ravendor's shirt and threw himself over the rocky edge, carrying the monster along with him.

~

"No! Vivi!" Eiko's desperate voice pierced through the silence as she ran towards the cliff edge. As she peered down into the dark crevasse, she saw nothing of her precious black mage. Filled with overwhelming despair, Eiko sank to her knees in shock. Vivi, her considerate, loving Vivi, was gone.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. A flash of dark blue flashed from a small, gnarled twig. Curious, Eiko leaned forward and grabbed the blue. With a firm tug she yanked whatever it was free from the old twig. Eiko stared, dumbfounded. There, resting like a ghost in her hands, was Vivi's tattered blue cloak.

As she hugged the ruined cloth to her chest, her first impulse was to cry. But something inside her said otherwise, and as she sat there at the edge of the windy cliff, Eiko's ruby lips curled into a warm smile

~ * ~

I know, this is a depressing chapter. But keep reading, alright? Rthanx!


	6. 

What is Love, Anyway

What is Love, Anyway?

(Part 6)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 9 characters or settings.

Author's Note: Two reasons I'm churning out the chapters so quick: 1. I want to complete this fic. 2. I left it at an evil spot last time ^.^ There really isn't much to sayThanx to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers, especially the faithful Kawaii Vivi. YOU GO GIRL!!!! Soonto the story!!  


~ * ~

Eiko sighed and stared out of the beautifully crafted window at the hazy mountains in the distance. The first snow of the year had just fallen the day before, blanketing the city of Lindblum in a sheet of white. The great evergreen trees, draped in the milk-white powder, looked like elegant courtiers. As Eiko gazed at the majestic green giants, her eyes fixed on a particularly small one. Her ruby lips curled into a warm grin when she saw the peculiar way the top was tilted, giving it an uncanny resemblance to her dear little black mage.

It had been almost two years since she had last seen his warm amber eyes on that cold night at the windy cliff. The blue, tattered cloak, washed clean of it's crimson blood, was the only earthly reminder of her lost love. The old cloak rested on the tip of her bed. Every night the princess, now almost eighteen, would wrap the precious cloth around her face and fall asleep breathing in the smell of her precious mage. Sometimes, when the hole in her heart hurt too much to bear, Eiko would close her green eyes and sob into it, whispering her pain to her guardian angel. Then she would pull the cloak tighter around her shoulders, and, if she imagined hard enough, it was almost as if he were there, holding her tightly against him.

As Eiko remembered her sweet Vivi, it pained her to think that she was the only living person who knew of his great sacrifice. She hadn't told Zidane and the othersafter all, they had thought he was dead in the first place. She couldn't bear to make them experience his death twice.

All of a sudden, the door to Eiko's bedroom opened with a loud creak. The princess turned her head sharply to see who the intruder was, and she groaned inwardly when she saw who was standing in the doorway. It was Prince Falren, the tall, blond noble who had arrived at the palace a year ago to try and win her hand in marriage. It wasn't that he was a bad guyhe wasn't that bad for a shallow princebut his good looks and impressive swordplay was nothing compared to Vivi's kind heart and vigorous passion. But, no matter how hard she tried to explain to him that she simply didn't love him, he was convinced she was head-over-heels. Eiko sighed. It didn't really matter if she loved him or not; she was a princess, and that meant that she would, someday or another, be married off to a stuck-up prince. It might as well be Falren, at least it could be someone she knew.

Falren walked up to her with a coy smile on his face.

"Hello, Princess. What a lovely after afternoon," he said absentmindedly as he gazed nonchalantly out the window. Eiko rolled her eyes behind his back. A pathetic excuse to make her think he cared at all about nature. He was a houseboy and probably couldn't tell an icicle from a snowflake. But, for the sake of the conversation, Eiko nodded.

"Yes. It is very beautiful," she said quietly. Falren nodded as if to approve of her answer, and then turned away from the window. His blue eyes slowly fell on the old, folded cloak resting at the foot of Eiko's bed, and his perfectly arched nose crinkled in disgust.

"God, Eiko, do you still have that wretched thing? Why don't you throw it out and go buy yourself a decent cloak with no holes in it. That's a good idea, women love shopping, don't they?" he asked, seemingly pleased with his suggestion. Eiko, a slight scowl on her face, grabbed up the blue cloak and held it protectively to her chest. She hated shopping almost as much as she hated Falren's demeaning description of her most valuable item.

"No, Falren. I don't like shopping, and I believe I've told you that on numerous occasions. And I am NOT getting rid of this cloak. It's special to meI don't need a new one," she said firmly. Falren shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Alright, whatever you say," he muttered. A queer silence ensued, the two royals at a loss for words. Finally, when Eiko felt as if she was about to burst from the suffocating quiet, she spoke.

"So, I'm really tired. I think I'll take a quick nap," she said. Of course, she had no intention of sleeping, but that was the only thing she could think of to get the annoying prince out of her room. Falren looked a but hurt, and shrugged anyway.

"SoI'll see you later. Maybe we can go down to the town or something later. You'd like that, right?" and with that, started walking towards the door. Eiko rolled her eyes. She would rather have her hair painted green then spend the rest of the day with Falren. Still, she smiled prettily and nodded. The cocky prince was almost at the door, when he slowly turned around, his gaze fixed on the small lamp on Eiko's nightstand.

"Say, Eiko. What's that on you nightstand?" he asked slyly, and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Curious, Eiko glanced over at the small lamp, and to her surprise a small white envelope rested there. Laid gently across the paper was a single red rose. Eiko sighed. It was probably from Falren, and love notes from him were hardly what she needed. Still, it was flattering, and Eiko gently picked up the envelope and carefully tore it open. Inside was a small folded piece of paper, and she eagerly pulled it out. She quickly unfolded it, and began to read:

__

My Dearest Eiko,

I've lost count of how many times the silver moon has fallen beneath the Western skies since last we met. How many times has the sea rolled silently across the golden beach? How many times has the wind whispered your name in my wandering ear? My soul has been stolen from me, and locked away in your heart. My love, my angel, it has been so long, but my heart still beats for your smile alone. If you have not forgotten me, please meet me at the dock when the golden sun paints the Western skies crimson.

Your Guardian Angel

Eiko stared at the letter with wide eyes, stunned. This was unlike anything Falren had ever written before. The words seemed to flow like a gentle river across the folded paper. Whoever had written this letter, she highly doubted it was the incompetent prince. Butif it wasn't himwho could have possibly written it? Eiko lifted her hand and gently picked up the red rose. As she twiddled it in her hand, her mind raced with possibilities. As she thought of noble after noble, one name kept popping up in her mind, like a plank of wood tossed among the waves. But that was ridiculousthere was no way _he_ could have written the letter. Eiko sighed. Falren had probably hired a poet to compose it for her. Well, she should probably gohe would be so disappointed if she didn't show up

~

The night air was cold as Eiko approached the old dock, the brilliant sun having just set over the horizon. The chilling snow crunched under her feet like dead leaves. A particularly nasty gust of wind caused Eiko to squeeze her eyes shut as she wrapped Vivi's old cloak tighter around her shoulders. It was freezing out here! Should she really have even bothered to come?

As she squinted against the wind, her eyes suddenly caught hold of a hood figure sitting at the end of the dock. He was wringing his hands nervously in a rather familiar way. Who wrung their hands like that? Eiko shook her head. It didn't matter. She had pretty much convinced herself that Falren had sent her the beautiful letter. It wasn't usually his style to have her meet him somewhere romanticbut who knew? People changed.

Eiko glanced up at the night sky. Dark, looming clouds covered the twinkling stars. A small smile curled on Eiko's lips. It looked like snow. She wasn't exactly sure what it was about snowbut she absolutely loved it. The whole world covered by a blanket of whitetiny ice crystals falling like fairies all around you. Eiko sighed. She hoped it would snow

Eiko's gaze returned to the hunched over figure on the dock. No matter how much she wanted to pretend the annoying prince wasn't there, she had to go over and talk to him. Wellmaybe she wouldn't have to stay longEiko groaned softly and walked down the dock. The old wood creaked under her weight, and as she approached the figure's head jerked up. She still couldn't see his face, though, and Eiko kept walking until she was right behind him. Eiko smiled meekly, and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello. Umnice night, isn't it?" she said drolly.

All at once, the figure reached up and gently clutched Eiko's small hand. Her eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't Falren. As she stood there, somewhat stunned, she could feel the man's hand shaking against hers. Who was this cloaked man?

"AreAre you alright? You're shakingare youcold?" she asked, concerned. The man, still clutching her hand, shook his head. And then, for the first time, he spoke.

"II'm not cold. Now that you're here, I don't think I'll ever be cold again," he said softly.

Eiko let out a quick gasp as her emerald eyes widened. Her whole body began to tremble with shock. She knew that voice all to well. Slowly, she knelt down in the snow beside the pale man, a glistening tear rolling silently down the side of her face. Then, ever so carefully, Eiko lifter her free hand and slowly turned the young man's face towards her. And there, smiling back at her with a teary-eyed grin, was Vivi.

Eiko gasped, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"ItIt's really you!" she choked through her tears. Vivi nodded, tears running down his face as well.

"Yes, it's me," he said softly. Eiko let out a quick sob and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. As her tears drenched his cloak, she remembered how she had thirsted to hold him like this. On this dark, cold nightshow she had yearned to be cradled in his strong arms. Was this all just a dream? How was it possible to be holding her precious Vivi once again? She had seen him fall off that rocky cliffthere was no wayand yet, in his warm embrace, there was nothing to say that he wasn't real. Every detail she remembered was intact, every hair, every feature. Even the golden sparkle in his eyes was just the right shade.

Eiko squeezed Vivi close to her, trying to convince herself he was really sitting before her.

"II never thoughtI'd see you again. Oh, Vivi, I missed you so much! Buthow did you," Eiko's tears choked her off as she buried her head in his firm chest. Vivi smiled warmly and stroked her soft hair.

"How did I survive? It's a long story," he said. Eiko smiled up at him.

"And it's a long night," she said. Vivi's smile widened, and he took a deep breath in preparation for his story.

"WellI don't really remember much before Jeffery. He was an old fisherman, and I woke up in his house one day, much to my surprise. I had no idea where I wasor even who I was, for that matter. Anyway, he told me that he had been fishing in the small lake outside his house when Ravendor and I had fallen out of the sky. He dragged us both out of the waterbut Ravendor was already gone, having crushed his head on a hard stone. I had received a nasty blow to the head as well, and couldn't remember a thing. Jeffery told me I was lucky to be alive, for I supposedly had a lot of internal injuriesbroken ribs and such. Anyway, he nursed me back to healthwhich took a considerable amount of time. After I was healed, I stayed with the old man and helped him fish, not knowing where else to go. I stayed there up until about a week ago when I ran into this stuck-up blond princeI think his name started with an Fanyway, he started telling me all about you. As I listened, I began to remember you, me, and basically everything else. By the end of the conversation, I was completely back to normal. EikoI'm so sorry to make you worry. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked. Eiko grinned and hugged him tighter.

"Forgive you? You're alive! That's the only thing that matters. That you're aliveand we're together," she said happily.

Vivi smiled and gently kissed her on the forhead. Eiko sighed at the touch of his soft lips. It was even better then she had dreamed aboutbeing in his arms again. The two lovers embraced for a few more moments, and then slowly parted. There was an odd silence as the two searched for the right words to say. What could you say to someone you had dreamed about for so long?

Suddenly, Vivi reached slowly into the pocket of his cloak and fumbled around for something. Eiko looked at him quizzically.

"Vivi?" she said. Vivi smiled, his face painted with a splash of red as he pulled a small box out from his pocket.

"Ibought you something, before I came," he said quietly. Eiko's eyes widened. It couldn't becould it? But sure enough, Vivi, a wide grin on his face, slowly kneeled down in the soft snow and opened the box towards herrevealing a beautiful diamond ring. Eiko gasped.

"Eiko Carolwould yoube my wife?" he asked. Eiko looked first at the ring, and then at Vivi. This was all so sudden! She hadn't seen him in nearly two yearsand he was proposing marriage? Only minutes ago she had thought he was dead! This was ridiculous!

And yetas she stared into his shining amber eyes, a smile warmed her face. Hadn't she dreamt of this for the past two years? Hadn't she rolled the name 'Eiko Orunita' off her tongue, savoring the sound? Even though the two had been separated in body, their souls were still linked, even after so long. They hadn't partedand it was as if they had been together for the long years. And so, tears of joy welling in her eyes. Eiko nodded.

"I would be honored," she said quietly. Vivi sighed with relief, and gently took her hand in his. He slowly placed the diamond ring on her finger, and then gently brushed a strand of purple hair out of her face.

"You don't know how happy you've made me," he said softly. Eiko grinned.

"I have a pretty good idea," she giggled. With that, Eiko sighed and leaned back against Vivi's chest, her head just below his. He gently rested his arms against her stomach, and the two both looked up at the sky.

Suddenly, a tiny white speck drifted slowly down from the clouds. It swayed and twisted it the wind and finally decided to land on the back of Vivi's hand. The speck was cold, but it soon disappeared against the warmth of his body. Vivi smiled. Snow. It was actually snowing. To the young mage, snow was magicaland romantic.

Soon, the flakes began to fall more frequently, until after a few minutes the two lovers were completely covered in the white powder. Eiko grinned and looked up at Vivi. She gingerly placed a loving kiss on his cheek and hugged him tight as the tiny crystals enveloped them in a sea of white.

"Vivi, I love you," she cooed.

"And I, you." And finally, covered by the blustery snow, the two lovers' lips met in a warm, passionate kiss. It was the kiss of true lovethe kiss of a guardian angel.

The End

What did you think? Good, bad? I didn't think this story was too badat least for my first Viko fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed it. Good-bye! Ta-ta!


End file.
